


Ich weiß nicht, was soll es bedeuten...

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, Drowning, Fluff and Crack, Loreley, M/M, Mermaid Friedrich, Rhein, Singing, Supernatural Elements, light fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Ich glaube, die Wellen verschlingenAm Ende Schiffer und Kahn.Und das hat mit ihrem Singendie Lore-ley getan.- Heinrich Heine





	Ich weiß nicht, was soll es bedeuten...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/gifts), [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



Eigentlich hatte Friedrich ein ganz schönes Leben. Er saß bei schönem Wetter den ganzen Tag in der Sonne auf seinem Felsen hoch über dem Rhein, und wenn es regnete, dann konnte er den Wind und das laute Klatschen der Wellen unter ihm erst so richtig genießen. Wenn die Sonne schien, dann sang er meistens, einfach so, weil er sich wohl fühlte und glücklich war und das Leben schön. Irgendwann, vor ein paar hundert Jahren, hatte er, nur so zum Spaß, auch angefangen, hin und wieder im Falsett zu singen, und da seine Singstimme relativ voluminös war war, auch als Countertenor, hielt man ihn mittlerweile im Volksmund allgemeinhin für eine Frau. Davon wusste Friedrich aber nichts. Woher auch?

Den Leuten, die unten auf dem großen Fluss in ihren Booten fuhren, ging es nämlich nicht so gut, hatte Friedrich festgestellt. Immer, wenn er sang, fuhren einige von ihnen gegen den Felsen. Das taten sie zwar auch, wenn er mal nicht sang, und erst recht bei schlechtem Wetter, aber ihm war doch über die Jahre hinweg aufgefallen, dass es mehr Leute waren, die vor ihm im Fluss untergingen, wenn er sang. Und wenn er sich dazu noch die langen, rotblonden Locken kämmte, dann war die Anzahl nochmal höher. Friedrich fand das interessant. Er hätte gerne eine Studie dazu gemacht, aber er hatte kein Papier zum Aufschreiben. Also musste er damit leben, dass er dieses Wissen wohl ganz für sich alleine haben würde, bis ans Ende der Zeit.

Doch eines Tages, als mal wieder die Sonne schien und Friedrich gute Laune hatte, und er die Beine von seinem Felsen baumeln ließ und sich die Haare kämmte, die vom Sturm letzte Nacht noch ganz verwuschelt waren, sah er ein Boot, das nicht wie alle anderen versuchte, an seinem Felsen vorbeizusteuern, sondern direkt auf ihn zu fuhr. Interessiert betrachtete Friedrich es. Der Mann darin schien sehr entschlossen zu sein mit seiner Fahrtrichtung. Wollte er sich umbringen?

Friedrich zog den goldglänzenden Kamm aus seinen Haaren und betrachtete ihn kurz. Den hatte er jetzt auch schon so lange, er wusste gar nicht mehr, wo der hergekommen war. Wahrscheinlich aus einer Zeit, als er noch nicht auf diesem Felsen gesessen hatte. Aber das war so lange her, dass er sich schon gar nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Er wusste auch nicht, wo er ursprünglich mal hergekommen war. Eigentlich seltsam…

Als er schließlich fortfuhr, seine Locken auszukämmen, sang er sein Lieblingslied. Er hatte das irgendwann mal von einer Gruppe Studenten aufgeschnappt, die unter seinem Felsen vorbeigewandert waren und beschlossen hatten, dort zu picknicken. Manchmal wusste er selbst nicht, warum er es sang, weil er doch eigentlich gute Laune hatte, und das Lied ziemlich traurig war. Aber die Melodie war wirklich schön.

_„Ich weiß nicht, was soll es bedeuten, dass ich so tra-haurig biiiin! Ein Määäärchen aus uralten Zeeeeiten, das kommt mir nicht aus dem Sinn! Die Lu-huft ist kühl und es duuuunkelt und ru-hig fli-hißt der Rhein! Der Gipfel des Be-herges fu-hunkelt im Abendso-honnenscheeeeein!“_

Friedrich wollte gerade Luft holen für die nächste Strophe, als sein Blick wieder auf den Mann unten in dem Boot fiel. Es war ein ziemlich trauriges kleines Bötchen, und der Mann sah irgendwie verzweifelt aus. Und was Friedrich am allermeisten irritierte, er sah nicht nach unten auf den Fluss und die Untiefen und den Felsen, sondern er starrte fast schon penetrant zu ihm nach oben. Friedrich starrte zurück, und gerade, als er diesem Kerl die Zunge rausstecken wollte, hörte er über das Tosen des Wassers, dass der Mann ihm etwas zuschrie. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor, um ihn vielleicht besser hören zu können.

„Hey! Du!“

Reflexartig drehte Friedrich sich um, um zu sehen, ob nicht vielleicht jemand hinter ihm war, aber wer sollte da schon sein? Nein, der Mann meinte tatsächlich ihn. Also schrie er zurück: „Ja! Was ist denn?“

„Hör auf… …en!“ Die Wellen waren für einen Moment so laut, dass Friedrich fast nichts verstand.

„Was?!“

„HÖR AUF ZU SINGEN!“ Der Mann war rot im Gesicht, sein dunkles, welliges Haar klebte ihm nass am Kopf und seine Kleidung war auch durchweicht. „BITTE! HÖR AUF DAMIT!“

Friedrich verstand nicht so ganz, warum dieser Mann wollte, dass er aufhörte, zu singen. Und vor allem verstand er nicht, warum er es so dringend wollte, dass er dafür unter Lebensgefahr an diesen Felsen fuhr, um ihm das sagen zu können –

Kaum hatte er das gedacht, schleuderte eine Welle das kleine Boot gegen den Felsen, und Friedrich hörte den Mann aufschreien, bevor er unter der Wasseroberfläche verschwand. Und irgendwie wusste Friedrich, dass der andere keine Chance haben würde. Und irgendwie wollte er nicht, dass dieser Mann sterben musste. Vielleicht, weil er der erste war, der seit unendlich langer Zeit einmal wieder ein Wort mit Friedrich gewechselt hatte. Oder weil er ein hübsches Gesicht hatte. Oder weil Friedrich sich fragte, wie sich wohl diese dunklen, welligen Haare unter seinen Händen anfühlen würden…

Ohne lange zu überlegen, sprang er. Der Fluss lag weit unter ihm, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht, irgendwie wusste er, dass ihm das Wasser und die Wellen nichts würden anhaben können. Es war kalt, als er eintauchte, sehr kalt, und Friedrich hielt die Luft an, öffnete die Augen und suchte nach dem anderen. Obwohl das Wasser trüb, aufgewühlt und schlammig war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis er zwischen den Wirbeln und Strudeln und Felsen einen Körper ausmachen konnte, und er schwamm hin – wieso fühlte er sich im Wasser eigentlich so wohl, es war sein Element, er glitt durch die Wellen, als hätte er schon immer hier her gehört, nicht oben auf den Felsen…

Friedrich schlang seine Arme fest um den leblosen Körper des Mannes und kämpfte sich nach oben. Es war anstrengend, und er begann, laut vor sich hinzuschimpfen, und ob es jetzt daran lag oder Zufall war, die Wellen wurden kleiner und weniger und auch die Strömung ließ nach. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, einen Menschen im Arm zu halten, sein Körper war warm trotz dem kalten Wasser, und diese Berührung gab ihm irgendetwas, fast schon beruhigendes, aber auf jeden Fall angenehmes.

Friedrich schaffte es mit dem Bewusstlosen ans Ufer. Der Mann atmete nicht mehr, und Friedrich bekam langsam wirklich große Angst um ihn. Er zog den Mann auf die Wiese, drehte ihm auf den Bauch und schlug ihm fest auf den Rücken. Das hatte er bei anderen Leuten oft beobachtet, wenn sie Bewusstlose aus dem Wasser gezogen hatten, und manchmal hatten die dann gehustet und wieder angefangen, zu atmen. Und Friedrich hatte Glück, auch der Mann, der vor ihm auf der Wiese lag, hustete, spuckte Wasser aus und rang dann nach Luft. Er lag eine Zeitlang nur da, dann drehte er sich wieder um, blickte um sich, und als er Friedrich erblickte, sah er mit einem Mal ziemlich verwirrt aus.

„Du! Was… was tust du denn hier?“

„Ich habe dich aus dem Wasser geholt“, meinte Friedrich, als wäre das das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, und machte sich dann daran, das lange Hemd, das er trug, am Saum auszuwringen.

Der Mann musterte ihn. „Du bist gar keine Frau?“

„Nein? Wieso sollte ich eine Frau sein?“

„Hmm… ich weiß auch nicht. Aber alle halten dich immer für eine Frau.“

„Ah.“ Friedrich nickte und tat so, als wäre ihm das schon öfter gesagt worden. In Wirklichkeit fand er das ziemlich lustig, aber er wollte sich das nicht anmerken lassen. Sonst dachte der Mann noch, dass er sich über ihn lustig machte, und dann würde er vielleicht wütend sein auf Friedrich. Und das wollte Friedrich nicht. Er sah wieder hinüber zu dem anderen, betrachtete seine dunklen Haare, die ihm tropfend nass ins Gesicht hingen. Unter seinem nassen Hemd zeichneten sich Muskeln ab. Er sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus…

„Dann heißt du also auch nicht Loreley?“

„Was?“ Jetzt musste Friedrich wirklich lachen. Loreley? Wie kamen die denn darauf? „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich heiße Friedrich.“

„Aha.“ Der Mann nickte langsam.

Dann fiel Friedrich wieder ein, dass der Mann sich äußerst leichtsinnig in Lebensgefahr begeben hatte. Und das nur, um ihm zu sagen, dass er aufhören sollte, zu singen. „Was wolltest du eigentlich von mir?“

Der Mann zog sich jetzt das nasse Hemd über den Kopf und breitete es neben sich im Gras aus, während er meinte: „Ich wollte dir nur sagen… hör bitte, bitte auf, zu singen. Vor allem so laut.“

„Ah.“ Friedrich schwieg kurz, bevor ihm einfiel, dass er eigentlich auch schon vorher eine Frage dazu gehabt hatte. „Und warum?“

Der Mann sah ein wenig betreten aus, aber dann sagte er: „Weil… es tut mir leid, aber, weil du echt nicht singen kannst.“

„Oh.“ Friedrich schwieg enttäuscht.

Der andere klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Nimm’s nicht so schlimm. Ich kann auch nicht singen.“ Er legte sich  neben sein Hemd ins Gras, schloss die Augen, und was er nach diesem Satz noch hinzufügte, war so leise, dass Friedrich es kaum hörte. „Und ich bin immer enttäuscht gewesen von der Vorstellung, dass du eine Frau bist. Von dem her…“

„Oh.“ Diesmal klang Friedrich eher überrascht als enttäuscht. „Wirklich?“ Der andere nickte. „Hmm… wie heißt du überhaupt?“

„Johann.“ Der Mann blinzelte zu Friedrich hoch. „Wieso?“

„Nur so.“ Friedrich lächelte, und in seinem Kopf war noch immer das Lied _. Ich weiß nicht, was soll es bedeuten, dass ich so traurig bin…_ Eigentlich war er gar nicht traurig. Jetzt noch viel weniger, mit Johann neben sich. Die Sonne schien, neben ihnen rauschte der Fluss, und Friedrich beugte sich über Johann, um ihn zu küssen.

Johann machte ein kurzes, überraschtes Geräusch, öffnete die Augen, aber dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Es kribbelte in Friedrichs Lippen und in seiner Brust, und fühlte sich irgendwie beruhigend an, und irgendwie sehr angenehm. Friedrich ließ sich langsam neben Johann ins Gras sinken, ohne den Kuss zu lösen.

Eigentlich hatte Friedrich schon immer ein schönes Leben gehabt. Aber mit Johann war es gerade noch ein ganzes Stück besser geworden.


End file.
